


Star Wars: Episode IV  A New Hope

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Star Wars w/ my oc [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Follows the movie, Hope you enjoy, Some Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Hurtara, the adopted daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, now known as Old Ben, is a pod racer. Her best friend, Luke Skywalker, tells her it's dangerous, but the money she earns gives her enough to spend on parts and help him and his aunt and uncle. When things go crazy and Luke learns something about her "dad" and her, her whole world is turned on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Episode IV  A New Hope

A pod stopped about ten feet from a moisturizer where a young man with sandy blonde hair was crouched with tools. He was trying to fix it as best he could, and the person in the pod knew that, and he wasn't a bad repair man, but when things don't work, they can't be fixed. The being removed their helmet and shook out their blonde hair. She tied it back in a braid before hopping out and going over to the man. He had grease streaks on his face and hands, even some in his hair, yet it didn't seem like he was any closer to fixing it. She dropped her bag at the base of the machine and crouched next to him, pulling something out of the bag.

He glanced over at her. "You don't need to help."

"I want to, Luke. You can't do everything by yourself," she said, taking the tool out of his hand.

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, putting even more grease streaks in it. "Alright, fine. Have it your way, Alexis."

She smiled at him and they both continued to work on the moisturizer until she figured it was as fixed as it could be. She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood up with him and hefted her bag back onto her shoulder. In the bag was the parts for her racer for the next race and the left over money she still had. It was to bet on if she couldn't make the race, but she hadn't had to bet on another racer for a long time. She didn't always win, of course, but she never crashed her pod. She was the only human female racer, but she was still tough enough to race against the other species and males of her own type.

"Does you Old Ben know what you've been doing?"

She whipped her head up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Does he know you race?" Luke asked.

She hesitated, shifting her weight to each foot a couple times. He knew her too well and knew that meant she hadn't told him. She rarely kept secrets from her "father", so this took him by surprise. He sighed and shook his head as she smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to, Luke, honest. It's just, well..." she sighed as she trailed off. "You can't tell him anything."

He gave her a look and chuckled softly. "Your afraid, aren't you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I am not, Skywalker! I'm never afraid of anything."

A metal cylinder bumped her hip as she shifted her weight again. It was hidden under her half skirt and attached to her belt. It was a weapon she kept hidden, only taking it out when she was around racing scum and thieves to protect herself, just like Ben had taught her to. She never hurt civilians or used her weapon for anything besides selfdefense.

Okay, that wasn't true. When something was stuck, she used it to break things apart and sometimes meld things together. She never told Ben that, along with the pod racing thing.

Luke looked at the horizon. "Hey, have you ever wondered what's out there? Beyond this planet?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, we won't be leaving anyway. We both know I'll be staying and you have to wait to leave."

He sighed and she immediatly regretted saying anything. She knew that he'd always dreamt of leaving with his friends, but his uncle had always made him stay. She didn't think it was very fair, even if he still did need help with the moisturizers. She didn't get how he could be like that.

"I have to go, Luke. I'll be back tomorrow to help, though," she said finally.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be waiting. I'll see you, Alexis."

She rushed off to her pod after waving to him and took off towards her home.

**To be continued...**


End file.
